Fik abbaye on pas de titre pour l'instant
by Kowai
Summary: Bah vous prenez un Heero pis un Duo, vous prenez une Ua, deux folles et ça vous fait un 1x2x1 voilà, bonne lecture, on l'a écrit à deux, Calilia et moi


Qu'est qui faut pas faire pour mettre deux garçons ensemble

Le bon dieu s'en mêle 

Auteur : Calilia & Melinda 

E-Mail: melinda16_1@hotmail.com 

                calilia@msn.com      

Origine: Que les personnages de Gundam Wing car l'histoire est à nous

Disclamer : les gars ne sont pas à nous

Genre : POV de Duo et Heero, Yaoi, OCC à fond

Couple : pour une fois 1x2 (on ne le fera pas tous les jours) 

 Remarque(s) : l'idée vient de Calilia. 

                          L'histoire est surtout centrée que sur Heero et Duo, mais pas sur les combats…Donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. 

C'est TOUT BONNE LECTURE  

*******************************

Chapitre 1 : Un Heero Bizarre et un Duo ravis

[Duo]

Nous sommes lundi 17 mars, il est 7h. Toute la classe monte dans le car qui part pour la Maine-et-Loire, nous allons vivre pendant 1 mois à Fonteuvrault (une abbaye qui est habitée par de jeune moines et moniales) [1]. 

Nous sommes tous à moitié endormis sauf moi bel et bien réveillé, même Heero-je-suis-le-plus-parfait-Yuy… Bah oui, quoi, il est super sexy c'mec … a l'air de dormir sur place. Je suis déjà assis que je le vois s'avancer en cherchant une place :

_Hé Hee-chan tu te mets à côté de moi ?

_Hn.

_Cool ! Tien je te fais de la place, dis-je.

Quel dommage que je sois du côté de la fenêtre, en plus il s'écarte le plus possible de moi (T'en pis il est quand même là, mais je me vengerai en faisant exprès, BAH JE VAIS PAS TOUT VOUS DIRE NON PLUS).  

Il y a 4 à 5 h de route pour aller à Fonteuvrault, je vais bien m'éclater : comme embêter Hee-chan par exemple.

            Celui-ci à l'air d'en avoir ras la casquette de ce que je raconte, on était partis depuis 2 heures, et ça faisait 15 minutes que les « Omae o korosu »et les « Baka » de Heero à mon égard avaient cessés, pour une fois je décide de me taire (Heero est surpris)…Et j'adore ça. C'est quand même dommage que Quatre ne sois pas là, lui qui est mon meilleur ami aurait partager mon enthousiasme. En plus avec un peu de chance, j'aurai pu le casé avec Trowa. Ouais ils craquent l'un pour l'autre MAIS ils sont pas foutus de se le dire en face. Je suis sûr que Trowa à dû parler à Heero, c'est tout de même son meilleur pote.  

            Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous arrêtons sur une aire d'autoroute pour prendre le p'tit déj, moi l'affamé de service (Duo-je-suis-un-goinfre-mais-je-ne-le-cache-pas-Maxwell), j'ai 4 gros croissants et une énorme bouteille de chocolat au lait. 

Au bout de 45 minutes, nous repartons. De retour dans le car, nous nous réinstallons. Je m'arrange pour monter avant Heero et me replace près de la fenêtre. Lorsque Hee-chan arrive devant moi et qu'il commence à se placer, je lui fais un croche-patte magistral et Heero fait une chute extraordinaire qui le fait atterrir dans mes bras qui l'attendent avec impatience. Heero, affreusement gêné, se rassois illico presto sur son siège et détourne son beau visage rouge carmin pour éviter mon regard. Ça lui va tellement bien ses nouvelles couleurs.

            30 minutes après que j'ai créé l'incident. Je décide alors de me venger de son incompréhension et fais semblant de dormir. 

Au bout 15 minutes, je glisse sur son épaule droite. D'un seul coup, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un Heero rouge pivoine comme si il venait de chopper un coup de soleil.

_ Bah Heero, t'as quoi ? J'te gêne peut-être ? Je demande à mon voisin favori.

_ Euh…Euh…Tu ne me dé…dérange pas. Bafouilla Heero.

C'est un miracle, c'est la première fois que je vois perfect man bafouiller. Je commence à bailler pour de vraie (pour changer) et mets ma tête contre la vitre, je sombre alors dans un sommeil profond : je rêve que j'ai la tête sur les genoux d'un Heero ravi.

[Heero]                        

Ça y est, j'ai repris mes esprits, je comprend pas pourquoi, je rougis à chaque contacte avec lui. 

Duo est un ami, un simple ami. Rien d'autre… enfin je crois. Soudain, je sens le car bouger et Duo bascule de nouveau, sur mon épaule, puis sur mes genoux. JE FAIS QUOI ???? Se n'est pas que c'est désagréable mais si quelqu'un s'en rend compte. Si Trowa était là, il me dirait de laisser ce Baka natté où il est. Je vais attendre que Duo se réveille voilà tout. Il ne se réveille pas lorsque nous arrivons, alors c'est à moi  que revient la rude tâche de réveiller le beau dormeur. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire se pourrait-il que…que j'apprécie Duo plus que l'on apprécie un ami ou un frère ce qui veut dire que… j'aime Duo. Bon arrête de penser à ça Heero, il faut que je réveille « l'homme de ma vie » Oh my God !!!!!!!!! Je deviens fou et en plus voilà que je parle tout seul à moi-même. Aller faut y aller.

[Duo]

Je suis encore dans mon rêve, quand j'en suis tiré de force ou plutôt par un Heero qui est au bord de la crise de nerfs à force de parler doucement pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. 

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le gêne autant, surtout si il ne m'aime pas, mais bon, ça lui va bien d'être gêné. Je me lève tant bien que mal et Heero, à ma plus grande joie, m'aide. 

5 minutes après et je suis dehors avec les professeurs : le prof d'anglais, Zechs Merquise, j'l'aime pas le prof mal grés qu'il ne sois pas moche, mais Hee-chan il est plus beau que tout le monde entier et en plus ce saleté de prof arrête pas de le mater, y a aussi Lady Une un  prof d'histoire, en fait, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est évadé d'un asile, Lucrezia Noin notre prof d'espagnol, j'suis nul en espagnol, c'est Quatre qui me fais des cours particulier et c'est marrant…surtout avec Quatre. Et le dernier c'est celui de sport, toutes les nanas et certains mecs craquent pour lui, son nom c'est Treize Kushrenada.  

Fin du premier chapitre

*******************************************

**[1] En réalité ce monastère n'est plus  habité depuis plusieurs siècles.**

**Calilia : Melinda est ivre de rire et de Ice Tea (elle est délurée, elle ne sait plus l'alphabet, ou plutôt on délirent)**

**Melinda : En fait je pète seulement un câble (vous savez ça m'arrive tous les jours) alors un de plus un de moins, y a pas de différence.**

**Calilia : Elle délire trop elle trouve Hee-chan beau (alors qu'elle préfère Duo).**

**Melinda : Oui c'est vrai que j'aime bien Duo. Mais Heero n'est pas moche non plus (elle, elle préfère Heero alors elle a rien à dire) !  **

**Calilia : Peut-être mais Duo il risque d'être jaloux (elle va me tuer)**

**Melinda : Je ne fais que dire la vérité et en plus il risque pas d'être jaloux car je te signal au passage qu'il est quand même avec ton Hee-chan. D'après ce que j'ai lu Heero est très possessif et Duo très compréhensif. Na**

**Calilia : Comme dit Duo « I run, I hide, but I never lie » enfin pour Melinda. Et puis ça veux dire quoi « compréhensif ».**

**Melinda : Compréhensif veut dire ce que ça veut dire et c'est vrai que je vais te tuer mais pas devant des témoins !!!!!!!!**

**Calilia : Au fait compréhensif ça veut dire un truc pas catholique. Toute à l'heure j'aurai mieux fait de me la fermer.**

**Melinda : Compréhensif est catholique si tu veux savoir, et quand je dis compréhensif ça veux dire qu'il COMPRENDRA ce que je dis et ne se vexera pas ou ne sera pas jaloux. Et que veux dire « des trucs pas catholique » pour toi ! Hein, dit moi TOUS Calilia ! Et je sais déjà que tu vas me tuer. M'en fous, alors tu m'expliques ou je dis des trucs sur toi qui ne te feront pas très plaisir. Bonne chance et n'oublies pas notre accord, sur on efface pas ce que dit la personne.**

**Calilia : VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE MELINDA RABERBA WINNER ! OMAE O KOROSU MELINDA ! ET PUIS TOI ET TES CONNERIES VOUS ALLER VOUS COUCHER ET VOUS M'EMMERDEZ  PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Melinda : On doit vous laisser car je dois emmener Calilia à l'hôpital, je sais pas pourquoi, elle a un mal de crâne énorme. Et en plus il est 2 heures du mat.**

**Salut de la part de Melinda Raberba Winner et de Calilia Barton**

**BYE**


End file.
